


Close the Distance

by jadehqknb



Series: Ship Fics [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Confession, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sweet Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: “Just making sure you weren’t running a fever or something. You look a little out of it,” Sawamura says.Kuroo scoffs. “A fever? In this fucking igloo?”“Ok, good point, just… are you ok?”No. I’m in love with you and I just want to grab your face and kiss you breathless. I want to pin you down and make you moan my name because I can’t stand to dream about it anymore. I need to hear it.“Yeah, I’m good. I mean, aside from the risk of hypothermia and frostbite, I’m peachy keen!”





	Close the Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dumbochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/gifts), [Finnthebunneh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnthebunneh/gifts).



> Prompt: ‘we’re stuck in a log cabin overnight during a snowstorm bc of some stupid school team building exercise and it’s freezing and I can’t sleep and you can hear me shivering in the next bed so you pick me up and dump in your bed and good grief you are hot in every sense of the word’ au
> 
> First and foremost this is a birthday gift for the lovely Ash! I hope you had a fantastic birthday and you enjoy this!
> 
> Secondly, the song [Distance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ROqTa1mn_qc) heavily influenced this piece so since Finn graced me with learning of its existence, I am also gifting this work to them.

“Who’s bright idea was this anyway?” Kuroo says through chattering teeth. His tucks his hands under his armpits in a futile attempt to warm his frozen fingers. Usually his svelte body is an advantage, allowing him to move with a quick grace. Such is not the case when a freak snowstorm knocks out the power, plunging their cabin into complete darkness and turning it into a freezer with volleyball player popsicles inside.

“That would be yours, oh, great wise one,” Sawamura chuckles.

Kuroo gives him a look of contempt. He opens his mouth to retort but his faculties are slowing down in favor of sending blood to his extremities in effort to keep them from falling off.

“Ok.” Sawamura claps his hands to gather everyone’s attention, shifting into his assured captain demeanor. “This is pretty much a shitastic situation that we’re going to have to make the best of until morning. There are extra blankets in the closet. Sleep if you can, it will make the time go by faster. At first light, I’ll see what I can do about getting us help.”

The rest of the team nods, shivering and shaking as they shuffle to their respective rooms.

Sawamura watches them go but Kuroo is watching him, just like he's been doing since they first met as third years in high-school. And here they are, third years again, only now they are teammates, captain and vice captain of their university team.

Has it really been that long?

Kuroo sighs, frowning at the visible puff. There is no way he’s going to be able to sleep. And Sawamura, like the responsible man he is, told the team to take the upper rooms while he and Kuroo take the lower since heat rises and he’s self-sacrificing. Ok, so it’s not like Kuroo _has_ to room with him. He could choose to bunk with some of the underclassman and no one would bat an eye. He just… doesn’t want to. For reasons he isn’t denying but is steadfastly ignoring. Or trying to at least.

Because if Sawamura hasn’t picked up on what he’s been putting down for the last three years he’s either extremely stupid or not interested. And Kuroo has seen first hand just how not stupid Sawamura is.

So it must be disinterest. Which hurts like hell but what can he do? Not be friends with him? Never. Sawamura has woven himself so deeply into the fabric that is Kuroo’s being he can’t imagine life without him. What is he going to do when they graduate? Sawamura, he knows, plans on staying in Tokyo at least, but that’s no guarantee that he’ll stay in Kuroo’s life.

 _Stop it_ . Kuroo doesn’t doubt he and Sawamura are friends. Good friends. Maybe even best friends by this point. Which is lovely and good and wonderful. _If that’s true, why does it still hurt so much to be around him sometimes?_

Because Kuroo’s irrevocably in love with him.

“Kuroo? You comin’?”

Sawamura’s voice pulls him violently out of his downward spiral and he starts, eyes landing on a concerned looking captain. His hand reaches out, the back landing on Kuroo’s forehead and by god is he _warm._

It’s not like Kuroo doesn’t know this. They give high fives and back slaps all the time. Very occasionally he’s gotten hugs (and oh how he cherishes those) when Sawamura’s been in a festive mood and drank just enough to make him more affectionate, usually during reunions with their former teammates. Still, those instances never felt like conclusive evidence of Sawamura’s inhuman body heat production.

Apparently, Kuroo vastly underestimated it and it takes everything he has not to chase that heat when Sawamura retracts his hand. “Wha… what was that for?” Kuroo can’t help asking.

“Just making sure you weren’t running a fever or something. You look a little out of it,” Sawamura says.

Kuroo scoffs. “A fever? In this fucking igloo?”

“Ok, good point, just… are you ok?”

_No. I’m in love with you and I just want to grab your face and kiss you breathless. I want to pin you down and make you moan my name because I can’t stand to dream about it anymore. I need to hear it._

“Yeah, I’m good. I mean, aside from the risk of hypothermia and frostbite, I’m peachy keen!”

Sawamura rolls his eyes. “Come to bed drama king,” he says, crooking his finger and if Kuroo were a bolder man he would use that opener _so hard._

“Yeah, just gonna grab, like, every piece of clothing I own,” Kuroo retorts, spinning around to snatch his bag from the ground, slamming it against his crotch to get his dick to _calm down._

They enter the ground floor bedroom and Kuroo watches as Sawamura—clad only in a simple pair of sweatpants and long sleeve t-shirt (how is he not freezing)—climbs under the sheets and covers of his bed.

Kuroo, meanwhile, unzips his bag, pulling out his old Nekoma and newer Todai sweatshirts.

He considers his fluffy, comfy sweater that he frequently fantasizes Sawamura nuzzling into (he really is pathetic) but forgoes it. It would just be too hard to wear in this situation.

After a moment’s consideration, he pulls out a second pair of sweatpants, tugging them and the sweatshirts on. They help… a little. He just gets so cold so easily and this is bitter, harsh cold that’s settled into his bones, shaking him from inside out.

“You look ridiculous,” Sawamura chuckles from the bed as Kuroo shuffles towards the second bed. They’re pushed rather close together in the small room, because of course he would manage to be close enough to watch Sawamura sleep.

He is such a creep, fuck.

“Shut up, I’ll be lucky to sleep at all tonight,” Kuroo complains, past the point of trying to be cool. Sawamura knows him too well anyway and it’s probably part of why he wants no part of Kuroo as… something more.

There’s a beat of silence and then Sawamura says, “I’m sorry things didn’t work out the way you planned Kuroo. This was a good idea. It’s not your fault mother nature decided to be a frosty bitch this weekend.”

Kuroo can’t stop the smile that forms on his face. “Heh, thanks S’mura. I’m sure the team feels differently.”

“The team still thinks you’re the coolest, no pun intended,” Sawamura snickers.

“The fact _you_ can say ‘no pun intended’ with a straight face is the real irony here,” Kuroo quips but even if Sawamura is joking the compliment manages to make him feel warm for an instant.

Sawamura doesn’t respond past a low rumbling laugh and Kuroo feels more warmth bloom. Pity he can’t get Sawamura to talk to him all night. He’d even take a roasting— god now he’s punning—from him if it means he can feel this warm glow in his gut.

But Sawamura is already yawning, tucking into the safety of his blankets, his eyelids blinking slower and slower until his eyes are fully closed. “G’night, Kuroo. I hope you can sleep,” he says and then seems to fall asleep in a near instant, the lucky bastard.

Kuroo, of course, will have no such luck. He will be tortured body and soul laying in a shivering heap watching the man who’s become the center of his universe without knowing it sleep. How fucking wonderful.

Sighing another puff of steam, Kuroo scrunches up his long body to seek whatever body heat he can generate on his own. Maybe he should go to the doctor, see if he’s getting circulation issues in his old age because it really shouldn’t be this difficult to warm up.

Maybe it’s just that cold.

He closes his eyes, but he just can’t stop his shivers. Maybe it’s psychological at this point. His mind is convincing him he’s freezing so his body can’t warm up. Is that even a thing? He should ask his professor, along with whether it’s possible to die from a broken heart. Or how to trick his mind into convincing his heart that he isn’t in love with Sawamura.

Another shiver racks his body and this one he knows isn’t from the cold surrounding him. No, this is the cold harsh truth of reality and the fear that comes with it.

Just as his mind begins to spiral again into the dark depths of his breaking heart, Kuroo starts when someone touches him. His eyes pop open and go wide as Sawamura flings off Kuroo’s covers, bends down and _lifts him into his arms._

“Sawamura?! What the hell are you doing?” he cries, unable to keep his voice down due to his shock.

Sawamura dumps him rather unceremoniously into his own bed with a shush. He shoves him to over to make room for himself to lie down only to next pull Kuroo close, tucking his head on his chest. Both arms wrap around him, one on his back rubbing up and down creating delicious, warm friction.

“I couldn’t take listening to you suffer any more,” Sawamura says and Kuroo can feel the cadence of his speech. It’s deep and rumbling, comforting even if he sounds a little annoyed.

“Sorry,” Kuroo says quietly, his body still rigid.

Sawamura keeps rubbing, tucking his face down to blow hot air under the covers. “Either you really did freeze over or you’re just tense. Relax, Kuroo, I got you,” he says.

Everything about Sawamura is warm; his breath, his voice, his heart. Only right now the only thing Kuroo can really focus on is his _body._ Because even through all the layers between them, Kuroo can feel the heat radiating from him. He does relax, barely, until his treacherous mind supplies the idea that Kuroo would be even warmer with Sawamura’s skin against his own.

 _Shut up brain! You’re supposed to be the logical one!_ Kuroo’s pretty sure he hears a conspiratorial chuckle vibrate up between his heart to his head.

Lost in thought, Kuroo jolts when he feels Sawamura’s hand cup his chin and tilt his face up to look at him. “Hey, am I making you uncomfortable?”

Kuroo’s mouth opens but he can’t speak. What is he supposed to say to that? I’m so happy I could burst? I never want you to let me go? I want to tear our clothes off even though all I’ve done is complain about the cold? That the mere thought of touching you or you touching me is burning me up?

The hand slides up, covering almost one half of Kuroo’s face. “Kuroo, talk to me,” he says.

Kuroo licks his dry, chapped lips. “I… I’m fine. Just… surprised.”

He must sound more convincing than he expected because Sawamura nods, laying his head back down and tucking Kuroo against his chest again. He’s still rubbing up and down his back and it’s so soothing that it should be putting Kuroo to sleep but he doesn’t want to miss a second of this moment.

“You know, you’d probably warm up faster if we were skin to skin,” Sawamura says casually, as though his suggestion wasn’t gutting Kuroo. “I think I read that in a book somewhere.”

Kuroo manages to scrap together just enough of his provocation skills to save some face. He props up to look at Sawamura, a sly grin on his face. “What trashy bodice ripper novel is that from, S’mura? Never thought you were into that stuff.”

Sawamura splutters, sitting up to look down at Kuroo. “What the hell? Where did that come from?”

This close, even in the dark, Kuroo can see a flush of pink on his cheeks. It gives him just enough courage to meet him head on. He rises as well, shivering against the cold but his gut is churning with a warm anticipation, though for what, he isn’t sure.

“Oh come on, like you don’t know you’d have a line out the door of people willing to let you rip their bodices off.”

“Does that include you?” Sawamura asks, firmly yanking the advantage back to his side of the court.

Even after all these years as teammates they still find ways to compete against each other.

Kuroo’s heart is in his throat. Even as well as he knows Sawamura, his question is asked in such a way as to give Kuroo no clue to what he’s thinking. To what he’s hoping Kuroo’s answer will be.

 _Fuck it_.

“Yes,” Kuroo breathes into the space between them.

There’s a moment of terrifying silence as Sawamura just stares at him and Kuroo has a surprisingly quiet panic attack as the very real possibility that he just ruined everything forever occurs to him. But then Sawamura is moving closer, his fingers sliding under the hem of his first sweatshirt.

“Might be easier if we… just pull them off, hmmm?” he asks lowly, eyes never leaving Kuroo’s.

More warmth blooms in Kuroo’s stomach, a mixture of hopeful anticipation and nerves that he’s still not reading the situation correctly rushing through his blood. “Sawamura… I don’t know if you understand the implication but—“

A snort cuts him off and suddenly Sawamura’s warm breath is right over his mouth. “Kuroo, you just admitted you’d let me rip clothing off you. I mean, two sweatshirts and a shirt aren’t as sexy as a bodice, but I still very much want to take your clothes off. That is if you want me to.” He pauses then adds with a smirk, “I’d also like to kiss you, in case you missed that.”

“Shut up,” Kuroo mumbles, closing the distance himself, slotting their lips together. Fire erupts over all of his body and he can’t hold back a moan. He’s wanted this for so, so long and to finally experience it, feel it, touch it, taste it… it’s almost too much.

Warm hands glide over Kuroo’s stomach as they kiss and he doesn’t want to part but he needs to in order to get the suddenly very inconvenient layers off of him. He pulls away, grasping all three hems and yanks them over his head.

“I thought I was supposed to do the ripping,” Sawamura teases.

“Another time, now yours,” Kuroo says, reaching forward. He pauses, fingers clenching the hem of Sawamura’s shirt, waiting for his ok. He gives it in the form of raising his arms above his head. Kuroo pulls quickly, eager to get his hands on all those firm muscles and warm skin.

Sawamura guides Kuroo flat to his back on the mattress, climbing on top of him. As their chests touch, Kuroo lets out a shaky breath. God, Sawamura’s so warm and big and Kuroo feels smaller than he is.

Face to face, they pause, breaths mingling and heating Kuroo further. His hands settle on Sawamura’s back drawing a hiss from him. “Fuck, you really are freezing, aren’t you?” he asks.

Kuroo grins. “Yeah, well, I have a feeling I’m about to get a lot hotter.”

“You’ve always been hot, don’t play dumb,” Sawamura says.

Kuroo’s brain short circuits. “I… what? You think I’m hot?”

Sawamura gives him an unimpressed look, funny considering he just complimented him. “Kuroo, you can’t look in the mirror and not know that. Then again, with your hair, you probably don’t use a mirror.”

“You know, you kinda suck at this whole seduction thing,” Kuroo says but he’s smiling.

“Oh is that so? I’d say a certain appendage disagrees with you.” Sawamura smirks as he grinds his hips down just enough for Kuroo to feel it against his definitely growing erection.

“Like you’re one to talk,” Kuroo says through a sigh, because wow _,_ Sawamura really is big _everywhere_.

Sawamura leans down, his hot breath fanning over Kuroo’s face. “Maybe we should just stop talking,” he says, looking at Kuroo’s lips.

“Sounds good,” Kuroo replies, hand tugging Sawamura down to slot their lips together again.

Sawamura tilts his head, deepening the kiss, pressing Kuroo into the mattress with his body and Kuroo tightens the hold he has of him. Their tongues touch and Kuroo’s temperature rises again.

This is actually working.

Sawamura shifts, sliding his hand over Kuroo’s chest and he can’t help arching into the touch. He feels the man above him smile against his lips a second before they break for breath. Sawamura tucks his face into the crook of Kuroo’s neck, laving his skin with his hot, hot tongue as his finger circles over his nipple, drawing more goosebumps to the surface of his skin but Kuroo doesn’t mind them so much now.

“Dai…” he clears his throat, “ S’mura.”

Sawamura moves to his ear, tugging the lobe between his teeth. “It’s ok, Tetsurou,” and oh, his name sounds so, so lovely on his lips, “say my name. It’s about time, I’d say.”

“Daichi,” Kuroo sighs, raking his fingers through his hair and Daichi responds with a gentle nip on his shoulder. He mouths along the line of his throat, trailing lower, his lips pressing long, suckling kisses over his chest.

It feels good and Kuroo wants so much—feels so much it’s like he’s suffocating—but he doesn’t want vagueness, he needs to know this is… more. “Daichi, I—ah, wow you’re really good at… that…uh…” His brain futzes, desire muddling words into a mass of incoherency. But he needs to _know._ “Mhhh… wa… wait a second…”

Daichi pauses, raising up to look at him, concern etched on his handsome face.

Kuroo meets his eyes. “I want you, Daichi. I have for years,” he says through a broken whisper and oh god please don’t let him cry, because he will not be that guy.

Daichi’s head tilts and it’s so cute Kuroo’s heart skips a beat. After a moment, his expression clears to understanding. He moves back up to hover his face above Kuroo’s, his palm against his face. “You’ve had me this whole time, Tetsurou.”

Kuroo blinks. “Wha… what? But you… you knew? How I felt?”

“I suspected… I hoped. But I wasn’t completely sure. So, I just… let it be.” He presses another kiss to his lips, whispering against them, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Kuroo shakes his head. “You didn’t. I’m just as culpable of… being afraid.” He laughs, overwhelmed by the ridiculousness of the situation. “What do you wanna bet no one but us is surprised?”

Daichi chuckles, carding his fingers through Kuroo’s hair. “I’m pretty sure I can hear Suga screaming ‘baka’ all the way from Miyagi.”

Kuroo snickers, his smile falling from wide to soft. “Hey, come’re,” he says and Daichi leans down. They kiss soft and slow, holding each other close, quiet hums and sighs melding together whenever they part. When Daichi leans in to suckle Kuroo’s neck again, Kuroo's grip gets tighter. “More… please…” he sighs, tilting his head to expose more to Daichi’s wandering lips and tongue. Kuroo shifts his legs to wrap around Daichi’s waist and tugs him close.

“Mmmm… you warmin’ up yet?” Daichi teases low in Kuroo’s ear.

“Ye… yeah…” Kuroo forces his eyes open, just in case this is a dream and he needs to get ready for disappointment. But Daichi is still there. “Can we… take off more? I want to feel you, see you,” he asks tentatively.

Daichi blushes but he nods, planting another kiss to his lips. Gently his fingers slide under the waist bands of both pairs of Kuroo’s pants. “Lift your hips,” he says and Kuroo complies. The first brush of cold air against his now heated skin makes him shiver. Daichi takes his pants off and when his fully nude, glorious body is pressed against Kuroo’s, it’s so much better than anything Kuroo has ever dreamed of.

With a heave, Kuroo rolls them over, straddling Daichi’s waist. It’s still cold in the room but Kuroo doesn’t want to miss seeing all of him for the first time when he’s _allowed_ to look. Daichi’s eyes are a little wide, surprised by the sudden shift in position no doubt, but he doesn’t say anything, merely bites his bottom lip as Kuroo stares at him which just adds to his appeal.

“You are so beautiful,” Kuroo breathes, tracing the backs of his fingers over Daichi’s cheek.

Daichi’s eyes go wider. “What? You… you can’t just say that!”

Kuroo chuckles, cupping his face. “I’ve been waiting to say it for four years, Daichi. Just… for tonight… accept it. Because it’s the truth.”

He sees him swallow once, averting his gaze, his fingers digging into Kuroo’s hips. Then he nods and Kuroo smiles again, leaning down to kiss him. “God… there’s so much I want to do with you… to do _to_ you,” he confesses. It’s like now that he knows Daichi cares in return he just _can’t_ keep the words in anymore. “I want to hold you and kiss you and make you sigh.” He kisses him deeply and Daichi moans, the sound vibrating against Kuroo’s lips deliciously. “I wish it wasn’t freezing in here because I want to kiss every inch of your beautiful skin. I want to taste you, just… I could eat you up.”

“Kuroo, please,” Daichi pants, arching into his hold and Kuroo isn’t sure if he’s begging him to stop or keep going.

He errs on the side of caution and goes on. “I want you so badly Daichi, I want to make you feel good.” He catches his gaze, leaning to press their foreheads together. “Let me fuck you, please, I need you so bad it hurts.”

Daichi inhales sharply, his eyes darting back and forth between Kuroo’s. “I… I don’t know,” he says quietly.

Kuroo can’t help the pang of hurt at that but he knows it’s a lot to ask so he doesn’t show it on his face. Instead he asks, “Can you tell me why?”

Daichi drops his gaze, letting out his held breath. “It’s… it’s been a really, really long time since I’ve… bottomed for anyone.”

Kuroo nuzzles his nose, planting soft kisses over his face. “You can trust me. I’ll go slow, take my time. I’ll make it _so good_ for you, Daichi. I should have said ‘make love’ but I thought you’d laugh. But that’s more what I want.”

“We don’t even have lube, or condoms,” Daichi says matter of factly.

“I can take care of that,” Kuroo says quickly, his heart speeding up at the prospect that Daichi is actually considering letting him.

“Huh? Kuroo, it’s a few miles walk to the convenience store and going by your track record with the cold, you’ll end up cold cock blocked.”

Kuroo chuckles. “That’s not what I mean. I know for a fact, Tazao has what we need.”

Daichi’s eyes go wide. “You wanna wake Tazao up to ask for condoms and lube?”

Kuroo shrugs. “It’s not a big deal, he’ll probably just fist bump me and go back to sleep.”

“That’s not the point!”

“Then what is?” Kuroo asks working to keep his patience in check.

Daichi flushes deeply. “Because then everyone will… will know.” His gaze falls away and he swallows. Kuroo can feel his body tense up under him.

“Are you… ashamed?”

“No,” Daichi says drawing out the word looking into his eyes again, “I’d be embarrassed. There’s a difference and you know it.” He takes a deep breath. “If you want to make love then let’s do that, but at home, where it’s just us with everything we need comfortably and _privately_ available.” He cups his face giving a smile. “We’ve waited this long, what’s one more day or two?”

Kuroo sighs but nods, eyes closed. Daichi’s right, he knows he is but damn it, it’s so _hard_ when he’s hard and wanting him and--

“Kuroo, that doesn’t mean we can’t do other things,” Daichi says. Kuroo’s eyes open and Daichi smiles.

“Go on,” Kuroo says, quirking an eyebrow.

“Well… you could blow me… or I could blow you,” Daichi replies, voice low and tempting. He pauses then adds, “Or both at the same time, if you want, but I don’t know how well the covers will stay on in that case.”  

Kuroo’s cock stirs at the hungry look in Daichi’s eyes. “I’m gonna suck you off, Daichi. Good luck being quiet,” Kuroo says, pressing a long kiss to his lips before sliding under the covers to the apex of Daichi’s glorious thighs. Thighs he absolutely will take his time kissing and biting and marking up another time.

For now, he sucks Daichi’s cock all the way to the root in one go, a deep sense of satisfaction running through him when Daichi can’t keep his voice quiet. He hollows his cheeks, increasing the suction and Daichi’s fingers grasp his hair tight. His panting and moans are muffled by the blanket surrounding Kuroo and he tugs it off, braving the cold so he can see and hear more of Daichi.

It’s worth it, watching his pupils blowing black with lust and longing as he watches Kuroo suck his cock. Kuroo reaches up, massaging his sack and Daichi’s head tips back, his thickly corded neck exposed and his broad chest heaving.

He bucks his hips, tapping the back of Kuroo’s throat. “Fuck! Kuroo… god… just like that… please…”

Oh the begging sounds so nice and Kuroo can’t wait for more of it. Can’t wait to make Daichi scream, to forget himself and call his name like a mantra. He hums on the slide up, swirls his tongue around the head then plunges back down.

“Ku… Tetsu…” Daichi’s voice is strained, trying to stay quiet. His fingers are pulling almost painfully at Kuroo’s hair but the desperation is so hot he doesn’t care. His hands slide under Daichi’s ass, massaging the flesh, drawing him deeper into Kuroo’s throat. “Go… gonna come, oh god! Tetsurou, you… ngh!”

Kuroo doesn’t move, taking Daichi’s release and swallowing it down before going back to sucking until Daichi is a whimpering mess of overstimulation. When he pops off he’s so hard it’s nearly painful.

“Darling.” The endearment falls out easily in a rasp, Kuroo’s need clear.

“Come here, gimme your cock, Tetsu.”

Kuroo crawls up the bed, kneeling next to the pillow as Daichi turns, his face right in front of Kuroo's cock. Kuroo lets him take him in his mouth, hissing and carding his fingers through his short hair as wet heat surrounds him. Daichi sucks him down enthusiastically, one hand wrapped over his thigh scratching his skin while the other traces up and down his back. Daichi draws back, flicking his tongue over the head.

“Fuck my face Tetsurou, go ahead,” Daichi says.

“Fu... ck…” Kuroo gasps, eagerly complying with the order… wish… whatever. He thrusts forward, holding Daichi’s head still as he fucks into his throat.

Daichi is completely pliant, letting himself be used for Kuroo’s pleasure and Kuroo can’t wait to be able to fuck him properly.

“You’re so good, darling. Taking my cock so well, so beautiful. Do you like it? Being used to make me feel good?”

Daichi hums in the affirmative, giving a smack to Kuroo’s ass making him yelp.

“Do that again,” he demands and Daichi does, again and again. “Fuck, sweetheart, yes… I’m so close. You want me to come? You want it?”

Another hum, another smack and then Daichi squeezes Kuroo’s ass and he’s gone, shoving himself as far as Daichi can take him, letting his release spill out.

Daichi draws away, spluttering a bit and there’s definitely going to be a mess to clean up in the morning but Kuroo doesn’t care. He curls in on himself, the pleasure coursing over him making him dizzy.

Daichi guides him away from the mess and spoons up behind him, planting kisses to the back of Kuroo’s neck. “Think you can sleep now?” he asks through a yawn.

Kuroo yawns as well, chuckling, “Odds are pretty good. Especially with you holding me.”

“Sap,” Daichi teases.

“You love it,” Kuroo quips back.

“I love _you_.”

Kuroo goes completely still for a moment then shifts, turning to look at Daichi who looks just as shocked as Kuroo that those words just passed his lips. After a few seconds, Kuroo manages to ask quietly, “Do… do you mean that?”

Daichi, still a little shell-shocked, nods. “Yeah… I… I do,” he confirms.

Kuroo tugs him forward, kissing him deeply. “Thank goodness because I love you too,” he mumbles, not willing to part their lips any farther than is necessary to speak.

They snuggle down again, Daichi with his head on Kuroo’s chest and Kuroo’s arm around him. Within minutes, they’re both fast asleep.

The next morning the power is back on and they wake to the sound of hushed voices in the common room.

“I’m telling you, they were having _sex_!”

“Even if that’s true, it’s none of our business,” Takeo says testily.

“You’re just pissed because you lost the bet,” Tazao retorts through a laugh.

Daichi crumples into a ball while Kuroo’s baying laugh gives away the fact they heard everything.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to [ItsAiryBro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/profile) for doing beta for me!


End file.
